The present disclosure generally relates generally to an engine control system and method, and particularly relates to an engine control system and method for stopping an internal combustion engine at a desired engine stopping position.
If an internal combustion engine is stopped at an angular position in which there is valve overlap, exhaust gasses can potentially travel into the intake manifold. This can result in a lack of oxygen in the intake manifold which, upon a subsequent restart of the engine, can undesirably cause a prolonged engine start.
To address this problem, one known engine control system monitors an internal combustion engine to determine engine rotational position and to determine if provide engine speed is below a preset reference value before applying an engine stop and control. In this system, the engine stopping control is the application of a counterforce applied to the engine, the counterforce being an increased compression pressure seen by the engine through use of the air intake control. This results in a more rapid reduction of engine speed (i.e., the engine is braked) toward a desired stopping position.